Son of the Hearth
by drakeslayer12
Summary: Ian was a normal kid with normal friends and a normal life. that is until his greatest fears were realized. Werewolves were Real. sorry i am horrible at summaries. please read. possible boy/boy. possible oc/Artemis. also luke and percy switch roles. ya i know its terrible sue me for thinking luke would make a great hero. plus he has his siblings unlike percy who just has his mum
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is drake coming to you with my first story ever. if you haven't seen my profile i'm bi-sexual so there is possible BL (homo-sexual relation ships to you normal people) so let me know what you think in the comments. okay then envoy.

ch1. Calm Before the Storm

3rd person pov

It was a cool cloudy morning a small wind blew through the trees, a short (4'6") blond boy with stunning orange eyes was walking down the side-walk wearing a light jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows despite the cold. He is carrying a small backpack with worn out straps. All of a sudden a taller brunette with dark green comes running up. "Hey Ian hold up man." The blond stops walking to give the brunette a chance to catch up. "How do you walk so fast with those little legs, it's impossible?" the brunette questions which is answered by a shrug from the blond

"I don't know, my dad always walked really fast when I was younger so I had to if I wanted to keep up." the blond says at almost a whisper and continues walking. " Oh come on more walking, can't we rest a bit." the brunette whines. "Wyatt you brought this upon yourself by asking if you could jog with me. your lucky I slowed it down to a walk for you.," the blond answers in a sarcastic tone,"aren't you on the track team anyway?" "Well yeah but I'm the team's' short distance sprinter, remember ya echo brain." the brunette ends. Ian grumbles out an inaudible curse about how annoying friends can be sometimes and walks faster to try and get this over with as soon as possible.

(Line Break)

"Finally we're done with that little piece of hell you call a jog" Wyatt says bending over with hands on knees and covered in sweat. "Walk, it was a walk" the blonde corrects "Whatever, it was hell either way" Wyatt ends. This is followed by an almost inaudible snort from the blonde "whatever i'm gonna go play 'just cause'." the blond says loudly as he exits the room with the brunette on his tail at hearing of the game. "Wait you got that. When, tell me?!" the brunette asks in a near shouting voice. "Last week, no big" the blond replies "I call first game!" the brunette shouts running ahead. "Not on my watch." the blonde replies trying to catch up

Hey guys i know it was a short chapter but this is all i could do during study period. just so you know my posting will be once a week on this story since school is a big pain in the butt right now sooooo sorry. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey anyone that guys and gals, drake is back in action and is givin yal a new chappie. Yet again sorry for the short one last time so I'm making this one unusually long. Okay? Okay**

 **Oh and I forgot to mention before this is 10 years after the blood of olympus**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson or any of that crap. K? K**

 **/**

Chapter two: _you're a what?!_

Ian POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face through the open shades. I blinked his eyes open in reaction to the light. As I opened one eye I saw my best friend Wyatt less than a foot away sleeping peacefully. I felt face grow hot as I noticed the close proximity remembering how they fell asleep next to each other after watching the entire first season of sword art online. _How did this happen_. I thought as I poked Wyatt in his cheek to wake him up. I realized it was a mistake as Wyatt muttered "Five more minutes" and snuggled into me.

"W-w-Wyatt" I stuttered into his blue shirt clad chest trying to wake him up so he can end my embarrassment.

"Ian I'm trying to sleep leave me alone." He mutters sleepily as he starts to open his eyes. His eyes flutter down to meet mine and he opens his mouth as to say something but instead lets go and scrambles away. "Oh my god man I am so so sorry." He says embarrassment clear in his voice as it cracks.

"No its fine it was just a bit flustering." I say standing up and stretching as the blush fades from my face. "I'm gonna go change." I say gesturing that I was wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants and walking into my room nearby as we were sleeping in the basement living room. I walk in and look around at my pale blue walls and messy floor contrasting to the unmade bed and cluttered desk space. I turn towards my closet and open it as I begin to look for suitable apparel. I finally decide for a long sleeve t-shirt and a baggy pair of jeans with chains hanging from the pockets. After putting them on and feeling satisfied with my choice I open my bedroom door and walk into the dimly lit room through. I then plop down on the large couch leaning against the wall under the stair case.

"So wanna start season two." I hear Wyatt say. I look over and see him in his sleep wear, a light blue superman t-shirt and grey sweat-pants with a panther on the right hip.

"Sure thing" I say grabbing the remote. All of a sudden I hear the doorbell go off. "Hmm I wonder who that is." I wonder aloud as I run up the stairs yelling 'I got it' multiple times. I hear Wyatt following but think nothing of it. As I reach the door I see a teenager in a dark jacket with short messy black hair and sea green eyes through the window imbedded in the door. He was tall and had a light smirk which I thought fit him quite well. I go up and open the door, after looking him up and down I say to him. "My parents aren't home at the moment if you're looking for them."

"Oh no," he replies as he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolds it, "I'm looking for a Ian Hall"

"That would be me" I say stepping out onto the porch Wyatt still following behind. He was making a small noise that could almost be related to a dog growling but I disregard it.

"Oh of course it is," he says fold the paper back up and putting it in his pocket but as he pulls his hand out he's holding a small pen, "so if you would be so kind as to let me in we could discuss this matter inside."

I open my mouth to answer but Wyatt leans down and whispers to me something about it not being a good idea. At that I stiffen. That growl I mentioned was clear in his voice. I then replied sorry but I'm kind of busy if you come back later I could talk to you then." Trying to hide the shake in my voice. I was definitely catching that hes a murderer vibe now. I start to slowly walk back to the door

"I'm sorry but later won't work it is a rather urgent matter" he says as his smirk turns into an ugly looking snarl. I noticed that he was running his thumb over the pen cap which I thought was kind of odd

"look man just back off before I do something you'll regret" Wyatt finally interjects in a very animalistic and violent tone. At this point being the small person I am was shaking in my socks (A.N. socks get it).

" okay looks like im gonna have to do this out here." he says annoyed as he un capped his pen that somehow turned into a sword and lunged at me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ha cliff hanger

See yall next time. Drake signing out


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yal its drake here and yet again I got a new chapter. Enjoy**

 **/**

Last time:

 _He uncapped his pen that somehow became a sword and lunged. AT ME!_

CH #3: you're a what?! (part two)

Ian pov

I screamed as I prepared for the end but somehow it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Wyatt in front of me with his arm raised above his head at a 90 degree angle but what was in his hand is what surprised me the most. The strange teenagers' sword was being held by Wyatt who was using all of his strength to keep it from descending on me but something was weird it didn't even cut him. What aroused me from my near-death induced daze was Wyatt saying, "Ian run now." as the teenager pulled his sword back and gets in fighting stance. I did the only rational thing I could do at that moment, _I ran_. But not away no, I ran towards the teenager. It was the dumbest thing I could ever do and I did it.

"So the prey comes to the hunter huh, well that'll make things easier" the teenager says as a sinister 'I'm gonna kill you now' smile spread across his face. I hear Wyatt screaming in the background but I couldn't decipher it as I ran toward my doom. As the teen swung at me with the strange sword but acting on instinct I didn't know I had I ducked and baseball slid on my back under the strike. As that happened my brain finally caught up with my body and with all my might I thrust my foot upwards and kicked him in the groin. He buckled and dropped his sword. Acting completely on instinct I dove for the sword, right as I grabbed it I darted to my feet.

The teen stood up and grimaced pulling another sword out of nowhere. It looked strange like the two blended metals it was made of were never meant to be on the same weapon. "Give me that back its precious." I didn't even answer him I just narrowed my eyes and got into fighting stance. He lunged at me and it was like my body moved on its own, dodging and slashing but I could tell I couldn't keep it up long. As he faked a thrust I involuntarily flinched and stepped back raising the sword and tripped over a rock. When I realized what had happened he was already upon me his sword pointed at my throat. He had a strange glow to his eyes I couldn't decipher as his face twisted to an expression of pity.

"You know I could have used you on our side, you're quite the swordsman. Oh well see you in the fields of punishment kid." He said as he pulled his arm back preparing to thrust his sword through my throat.

"I'd love to but you forgot something." I said almost laughing as I realized something pretty important.

"Oh and what would that be kid." He said with a very over confident tone

"My friend, WYATT NOW!" I yelled as a blur of brown rushed into my field of vision plowing the teen over and I sat up smiling. "Took you long eno…" I stop when I look at him noticing his new 'features'. My best friend was still him but he had a tail and ears. "Nice ears bro" I said in a lost tone as I took in the scene in front of me. Wyatt ripped the sword out of the hand of the now unconscious teenager and clicked a button on it and it transformed into a oval shaped pendant on a black string.

"Yeah I'm gonna have to explain that aren't I." I made a 'no dip bro' face as I waited expectantly still looking at his tail and ears. "well I'm half werewolf if that's enough."

I was about to make a snide comment as I heard a car pull in and a door open. "Hey boys, what are you doing out so early." My dad greeted until he noticed Wyatt's new 'features'. He looked him in the eyes and said. "Wyatt, what happened here?" his tone alone almost made me piss my pants how angry he sounded, and I wasn't even the one it was directed at.

"Well lets just say we had a little visitor"

/

A.N. well see yal next time


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys and gals, even though I know no one is reading this fic it still means a lot to be able to express myself during these hard times. Thanks for reading and let's get goin :P:P:P:P. starting from where I left off

#don't own anything but the story line

Ch. 4: I got slapped

"We had a little visitor" Wyatt says standing as he stood. He either didn't notice my dad's tone and glare, or my personal favorite he just didn't care. My dad's glare turned into a look of worry when he saw the condition of my now very grass stained clothes and a my scraped face from the fall

"Ian are you okay, did you get hurt." He asked very gingerly as he stepped forward to examine me.

"No dad I'm fine" I say motioning him away and changing to a very serious state and asked, "Okay so what exactly happened here, because I am completely lost?"

"What the heck he's gone, Ian you seein this? Cause I sure am." Wyatt says as right after turning around. Sure as bulbasaur's a grass type he was gone as well as the necklace/sword. The only thing left of him was an imprint in the grass where he landed. "Mr. H I think we should go, like now." Wyatt suggests as he spins around looking around the area for any evidence of his escape. Dad nods in agreement and ushers us to the car and starts driving down the driveway leaving me confused as ever

-Line break-

After a fairly long drive and a stunted explanation about how Greek gods were real and how my mom was one and a little fangirling on my part we parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere we started walking into the woods. After about a five minute long walk we came to a medium sized stone arch in the middle of nowhere with what looked like ancient Greek writing on top. I started staring at them and all of a sudden the letters peeled off of the column like they did whenever I read something with my dyslexia but this time instead of rearranging themselves in a random order they changed into English and arranged themselves into two words, "Camp Half-blood". "Well here it is Ian what do you think, pretty cool huh." Wyatt said with an outward arm sweep, "welcome to camp half-blood."

My dad then turned me around and told me, "Ian I'll be back at the end of the summer to get you but till then you'll be staying here. Okay?" it was more of an order than a question but never the less I still nodded confirmation.

"Okay dad." I said slowly and jumped up pulling him into a goodbye hug that lasted a couple minutes until Wyatt grabbed the back of my shirt collar and pulled me away. I turned to scold him for grabbing me but I got a pretty no nonsense, no regrets face in return. He motioned for me to follow him and follow him and follow I did casting a glance back at my dad who gave me a final wave then turned around and hesitantly walked back towards the car.

All of a sudden as we passed through the archway I felt as if I was walking through a layer of jelly, a feeling that sent a chill down my spine. As I walked through the forest that I thought I saw disappeared and was replaced by what looked like a weird summer camp. There were people walking around with sheathes at their sides. In what looked like the center of the camp were two circles of cabins with more that looked under construction (A.N. Jason was fulfilling his promise after all, it was on the Styx) near that was an open air pavilion with tables in it and a small arena. I noticed that Wyatt was starting to walk toward a two story cabin off to the side of the camp and followed. Sitting on the porch was a pale man in a Hawaii flower style shirt you see on tv all the time, sitting across from him was a man with a long beard sitting in a wheel chair with a blanket over his legs. All of a sudden Wyatt raised his hand and waved yelling, "Yo Chiron long time no see huh."

The man in the wheelchair 'Chiron' turned and a smile lit up on his face and he waved back "Oh, hello Wyatt come over here would you." He yelled back smiling and Wyatt complied walking faster. Of course I followed and Chiron finally took notice of me and started to examine me with an interested expression. When we got to the deck he looked back to Wyatt asking "Who's this, a new recruit?" Wyatt nodded and looked at me expectantly and I waved nervously. "Okay then how about you go explore the camp while I catch up with my old friend." He told me and I nodded, turned around and walked off. I walked at a very steady pace and looked around carefully. A few campers waved and I returned it with a smile. I looked up at the sky and found a perfectly blue sky with no clouds. It reminded me of where I live out in the country. As I walked I heard the heavy pounding of footsteps coming at me. I looked forward again and saw a girl with auburn hair running full tilt at me while looking at something behind her behind her and like the brave person I am I froze, like a deer in the headlights.

She hit me like a bulldozer and I went down hard. When I came to my senses I felt a fairly light weight on top of me and something warm touching my lips. I open my eyes expecting to see the blue sky of maybe the underworld but instead I find myself looking into a pair of beautiful silver eyes looking back into mine with so much surprise I couldn't believe it. I looked down and saw she was perfectly on top of me and even more surprising we were sharing a sloppy unintentional kiss. As I watched her surprise went to anger and she lifted herself off of me and turned to walk away in a rush. She got about five steps and I was up, another two and had my hand on her wrist. "Hey could I at least say sorry before you leave, maybe beg for my life if it's that bad." I asked still holding her wrist with an outstretched arm so I was as far away from her as I could if it was 'that bad'.

"You imbecile, you couldn't have gotten out of the way like any other rational male!" she shouted at me and slapped me, hard

I think that's a good stopping point eh guys. I might not matter but this story does so do me a favor. R&R, thanks I owe you one


End file.
